Thomas and Friends: Scared Puffless
Thomas and Friends: Scared Puffless is a new movie. Plot: Mayor Humdinger frightens Sir Topham Hatt and the other guests at Knapford's Halloween party, so, to teach him a lesson, Max Tennyson challenges him, and the other engines, to spend the night in the old abandoned Kirk Ronan Station, whilst telling scary stories. The last one to be scared "puffless" wins, and is crowned King of Halloween. Mayor Humdinger agrees, stating that if either he or Max loses, they must give Dowager Hatt a sponge bath. Script: James: Me first! I'm good at spooky stories! throat It was a dark and stormy night. An engine was taking a goods train along the line when suddenly... Max Tennyson: Now hold on, James, I didn't say we're doing it here. James: WHat? Percy: Wh-what do you mean, Max? Max Tennyson: Humdinger names the terms... evilly I name the place. James: Wh-Where is that? Steam Team, Donald and Douglas, Philip, Duck, Salty, and Mayor Humdinger, Professor M, and Sir Topham Hatt, riding in Henrietta, travel down some lines, following Max Tennyson's Rustbucket, with Ben, Gwen, and Max inside it Narrator: Max Tennyson led the engines to his chosen destination for the contest. The lines looked old, and abandoned, like they hadn't been used for a long time. Then at last... come across some bushes Gordon: Oh, we came across some bushes. James: That's not a good place for the contest. Mayor Humdinger: OK, I knew Max Tennyson was a looney to point such a rubbish place for a contest. I win by default! Max Tennyson: The contest hasn't even started yet. down some branches, revealing a dirty sign. Thomas: Oh my! Edward: gasps Where are we? Max Tennyson: Ben? Ben Tennyson: Got it, Grandpa! his Omnitrix to become Overflow, and waches the dirt off the sign, revealing some familiar words James: Oh! I remember now! Gordon: gasps Look! There's my panoramic view! see the 'Gordon's View' window in the far wall, covered in ivy Sir Topham Hatt: Ah, yes, Gordon, you're right. This is Kirk Ronan Station! Thomas: But, Max, none of us have been here in a long time. Max Tennyson: Exactly, Thomas. OF THE 5TH SERIES OF THOMAS AND FRIENDS PLAY Max Tennyson: Over In your TV series, this place only appeared in the fifth season as a terminus station, seemingly replacing Knapford. Percy: So why did the writers take it out? Max Tennyson: Because, if they added some old locations from Series 5, then this series wouldn't be new would it? Flashback ends James: Well, they added Great Waterton in a videogame. Gordon: Um, hello? Big contest going on here? Max Tennyson: Oh, yes, sorry, Gordon. Now who wants to go first? Thomas: Me! And I've got to warn you, a spooky tone of voice the one thing about this terrifying tale, is that it is all true. Percy: R-r-r-r-really? Thomas: If you don't want to listen, Percy, you don't have to. Gordon: Unless you're too scared. Category:Transformersprimfan